


Similar Stories

by tearoseglasses



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: The two talk about changing fate under the eyes of the ones who warped them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearoseglasses/pseuds/tearoseglasses
Kudos: 1





	Similar Stories

The Nord was quiet. Quieter than Serana remembered most of them being. Gods, they were loud. Massive festivals and feasts when anything remotely good would happen. But this one seems to hold a preference for quiet. The shining bow wrapped in a cloth next to him.

"Are you okay?"

Oh. There he goes again. "I'm fine."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You're eyes just seem sadder than normal."

"My eyes are sad?"

"You look tired, Serana." 

"Oh." She sighs. "Everything has been wrong for so long, I suppose." 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I don't think she ever meant for me to wake up." 

"She was tricked, I'm sure she would have come for you."

"How do you know?"

"Sometimes blind faith is all you can have in people." 

"When have you experienced that?"

"When I found you. Most Vampires go straight to attacking me because of the... the wolf thing."

"You still haven't told me how you became a wolf."

"You want to know?"

"I do."

He sighs, poking their fire with a stick, "In Whiterun, a faction of warriors known as The Companions reside in their hall."

"The Companions as in... the 500?"

"Yes. This is just. What's left of them though. I joined up with them when I was 19. I knew how to swing a sword well enough that they took me in. They were... Family. Everyone is as close as possible. They'd poke fun at me because I was born in The Imperial City and not Skyrim but they never meant any true ice. I could prod right back since I knew how to write better than all of them combined.

"One day we got a job to go find an artifact and I took it along with one of the others. There was a trapdoor I got stuck in and a small group ambushed us. He turned into the wolf and slaughtered them all. Within seconds. I had no idea what to think. 

He runs his hand down his face, "Then my turn came. After 3 years of being with them, my shield sister, Aela, took me to a secret cave under our forge and offered to turn me and take me into the Circle. The rest of them came in after and waited for me to accept. I did. Mostly because I didn't know how to say no to that. 

"I blacked out. I remember running through the hold and into the mountains, dodging guards as I did so and then I woke up back at the hall in a bed in a locked room. I left 3 months later when conflict arose because of the choice I had made. Now I'm here."

"Isran would likely know someone who could transform you back."

"Unfortunately, the circumstances of our… I can only be cured by retrieving the head of one of the Hagravens who originally cursed the Companions. I have no clue where they are. I've tried finding them."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"I have had some luck though. About a year ago, Hircine saw fit to allow me to keep a ring that allows any of his beasts full control of their transformation," he glances up at the moon, "Pity or otherwise, I am grateful he did that." 

"But if you could take it away, you would?"

"Yes. And I mean not to overstep boundaries, but I think you would do the same." He looks at the fire as she doesn't quite respond, shifting at the notion. "I know who could take vampirism away from you. If you would ever like to do that." 

"I…" she shuts her mouth. 

"It is your choice, Serana. No one else's. I promised your mother no harm would come to you and I intend to keep that promise. I'm no Oathbreaker. At least not anymore."

"Thank you."

"What for?" He looks up at her. 

She leans forward, hand under her chin. "It's been a while since anyone has reminded me I have a choice."

"It's your life. I… you should have been able to live it long ago. But fate grips us all by a thread that hangs off our clothes." 

"You're not afraid of gods?"

"They've had many chances to kill me. I've always been stupid. But I'm not dead. Neither are… well. I suppose you are in a way…" he lifts his hand before placing it back down. 

"What?"

"Does your heart still beat?" 

"Yes. It's just slow."

"Hmm. Do you ever feel it?"

"No."

"Not even when you're scared?"

"No. Do you notice yours often?"

"Yes." 

"You're very different from the other Dawnguard."

"I try not to dwell on what could have been. Though I do miss seeing colors other than blue or yellow."

"You can't see other colors?"

"An unfortunate side effect." He looks down at the grass.

"So when you look in a mirror, your eyes look grey?"

"Yes. Ish.”

“But you can see mine?”

“The inner circle. Around your pupil. But everything is dull,” He laughs softly, “I don’t remember what some colors look like. Violet, namely.”

“After all this is over. I’ll help you look more.”

“Serana, I-”

“You can’t change my mind.”

He sighs, glancing at her, “Thank you.”

“It’s the least I can do.”


End file.
